


It's Okay

by kirani



Series: Matt [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: 4.9 Whiskey, Established Relationship, I Love You, It's not so much an OMC as the guy Whiskey makes out with in 4.9, M/M, Secret Relationship, Whiskey/lax bro, accidental outting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/pseuds/kirani
Summary: Like everyone else, I needed to process today’s update. Which I do through writing fluff. So. Have Whiskey/lax boyfriend fluff.





	It's Okay

“Whiskey?”

It takes Matt a moment to realize that the voice is talking to Connor.

Connor, who has frozen in his arms.

He can see the panic on his face, the fight or flight instincts battling, and before he can say anything, Connor has shot past him, running from the basement of the house party.

“Shit!” Matt mutters and races after him and the blond hockey guy.

“Whiskey, wait!” He hears the blond shout as people crowd around to watch them leave, blocking Matt’s path.

“Lemme through,” he grumbles, pushing through the crowd. He’s got to get to him. He’s got to tell him it’s okay. That it doesn’t change anything.

But…

It was everything Connor was afraid of. His team finding out. His family finding out. If the blond guy is his captain like Matt thinks…

He finally makes it out of the house party and sees the blond catch Connor by the arm in front of the next house over. The blond says something but Whiskey just stares back then breaks away and runs down the sidewalk.

The freshman hockey bros crowd around the captain and watch him go.

“… Is he okay?” One of them asks, and it breaks the trance Matt is in.

“Connor!” He shouts and breaks through the knot of hockey guys, running down the sidewalk after his boyfriend.

Connor keeps running, though, and eventually Matt lets him.

He pulls out his phone and opens his text conversation with Connor.

“Call me if you want. Or just come to my dorm. If you need space that’s okay, though. Just let me know you’re safe, please.”

He sends it and heads off to his dorm building.

He hadn’t been thrilled when Connor told him he didn’t want people to know, but he liked him, a lot actually, and he was willing to give it a go. They had gone to the house party because it was far away from frat row, no one from the hockey team to glare at them and made snide comments about the lax team. What was their problem, anyways?

Whatever.

The point right now is that Connor is hurting and Matt needs to support him in whatever he needs.

Even if he needs space.

He checks his phone a few times as he treks back to the sophomore dorms but doesn’t get a response.

When he gets up to his floor, though, Connor is sitting outside his door.

“Hey,” Matt says quietly.

Connor looks up. His eyes are red and puffy and his hair is a mess like he’s been running his fingers through it.

“Hi.”

Matt holds a hand out and lifts Connor to his feet. He nods towards the door and Connor nods back.

Inside, he sits on his bed and Connor joined him.

“Are you okay?” He asks after a moment.

Connor shrugs.

“Babe,” Matt began, but Connor cuts him off.

“I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“I literally ran away from you.”

“I know it wasn’t about me.”

Connor shrugs again. “Still hate that you’re stuck with me and all my shit.”

“Hey,” Matt interrupts, placing his hand on Connor’s elbow. Connor finally meets his eyes. “I don’t care about that. I like you because you’re you. Nothing else matters. Okay?”

Connor swallows hard.

“Okay,” he whispers.

“What do you want to do?”

“Right now I want to sleep,” Connor sags, leaning in to Matt.

“Then let’s go to bed. Or… do you want to go back to your dorm?”

Connor shakes his head and leans further into him.

“Okay.”

They strip down to their boxers and climb back into the bed, Matt wrapping himself securely around his boyfriend.

After a moment, Connor speaks.

“I love you.”

Matt smiles into his neck.

“I love you, too. No matter what.”

Connor squeezes Matt’s arm where it was slung over his waist and snuggles in closer.

It wasn’t how Matt had envisioned their first “I love you” but it was still good. Connor loves him. Everything is gonna be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> this is matt. he's my baby. he's a new, better breed of lax bro. rip chad. we hardly knew ye.  
> come cry about whiskey with me on tumblr at willdexpoindexter


End file.
